Dragon Soul
by Wolvenpath
Summary: What happens when Elsa's gloves can no longer keep her powers back. What happens when a Dragon Slayer seems to step out of the story books and knows all the answers about her powers? Anna x Elsa [Elsanna]
1. Welcome

**Insert Classic Disclaimer**

* * *

There are ledgons of Dragon Slayers. They slay the dragon for unknown reasons but these warriors are feared and respected among all the kingdoms. Growing up alone Elsa heard stories for these warriors that killed the dragons in hopes of finding a lost secret that history books never mentioned. Magic. Though few make it back from dragon tracking the ones that do and success in kill the beast never speak of this. They normally go on their way and only live there life trying to forget what they have done.

As Elsa grew up the stories stayed in the back of her mind. By the time she was 16 it seemed like nothing was going to happen. The gates were always closed and people never came into the castle, but events between Arendelle and Wesselton caused the King to be concerned and decided to open the gates. He called it a belated birthday party for the Princess.

Elsa walked into the throne room, "Pappa, I'm not sure if I'll be able to control it…"

The king walked over to his daughter and touched her shoulder softly, "Elsa. We will be there for you the whole time."

Elsa just nodded and went and got dressed for the ball. Her dress was a soft blue and she was wearing her gloves to help keep her powers under control. Looking at herself in the mirror she brushed her white hair back tucking it behind her ear. She wanted to be the best she could be. Her father wouldn't tell her why they opened the gate, but it had to be bad if they went to this extreme. A soft knock came on the wood of her door. Turning away she opened the door to see a maid.

"My Princess I have been sent to bring you to the ballroom. The King and Queen are waiting."

Elsa nodded and followed the maid down the hall. Her light blue eyes darted to the walls to painting of her family. All had been powerless, why was she the only one born with this curse? It was why her mother could not give birth again. Something had gone wrong during the birthing and now she was to be the only heir to the throne, it being from her mother's line. The paintings seemed to watch her and she wondered as a child if they hated the curse that she brought down on the Castle of Arendelle.

The walk ended and the maid moved away from the princess to attend to her other duties. With hesitant hands she opened the doors and walked in as calmly as she could. With a small smile she walked up and stood next to her mother well the ballroom filled with people. Everyone was in their best dress and it didn't take long before a few people to come and ask the princess to dance. With a soft sigh she took the hands of many men and danced most of the night.

Feeling too tired to carry on she tried to leave, but the short general from Wesselton was chacing after her. With a forceful hand he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Please let go." She asked the noble not wanting to make a scene, but not wanting to be in the grips of this man any longer.

"I demand to know what you have been keeping secret here in Arendelle." He said harshly.

He loosened her from his and grip. Dashing to the door everyone turned and noticed that the princess was in distress. They moved to help, but men from Wesselton kept people at bay. Elsa looked around scared and didn't know what to do. The fear. It was what controlled her. As he came closer she moved her hand to block and ice shoot through her glove. Right before it came in contact with the man that was cornering her a large clap echoed through the hall and lightning sliced through the ice causing it to break. Everyone turned to see a woman in a black uniform was the source of the lightning.

"Everyone leave. Go. Home." a rough and commanding voice sounded.

Quickly the ballroom scattered and left. The guards locked the gates and the mystery woman walked over to the princess. Still in shock Elsa could not move or say anything. Carefully the woman took the glove in her hand with the hole. She looked at it and smiled softly, 'They were trying to block it'.

"Who are you…" Elsa finally stammers out.

"Anna. I'm a Dragon Slayer and it looks like you are no longer able to be held back by your gloves."

The King and Queen made their way over to the two. They knew by what Anna wore what she was. They didn't know why she was here. It was unlike Dragon Slayers to be near people. It was as if the hunter for such large beasts caused them to be distant from the rest of the world; as if they seem things that are not meant for people to say and it breaks them in a way.

"What can we do…" The King asked the Dragon Slayer.

Anna gives a nod to herself before looking to the King and Queen, "I have an idea."


	2. Capala

Anna had been called to the King's study it was there that she was going to have to explain to the family what she meant. Looking in the mirror at herself she relaxed and allowed to let her eyes turn to their natural color. When she was stressed her right eye would turn into bright amber and her left into a grey. When she was relaxed she had thick brown eyes that looked like puddles of chocolate. Turning away from the mirror after one more tug at her shirt she went down the hall.

She could hear small voices talking and it had to be the royal family. Upon entering the room it got quiet. They all turned to the Dragon Slayer. The presence of the warrior was enough to cause the room to go silent in respect. Sitting down the family followed and watched the story unfold.

"I'm sure you're going to ask so I will just tell you what I can. I am not like Elsa. I was not born with my abilities. When you slay a creature that is so magical like a dragon you pay a price. The magic that they control is brought into your soul and you become one with the beast you killed.

"What does this have to do with controlling the power?" The King asked softly.

Anna smiled tucked her hair behind her ear. She debated how much she was going to tell me. Did they need to know everything or was it her war alone to battle? With a small nod to herself she decided that it would be best to just get them what they needed and to get them out.

"The dragon Capala blessed me with the curse of lightning."

Elsa looked up at the word curse. Since she was little her "gift" as her parents called it felt like a curse. She was not allowed to play with her cousins or even children from the village. She was forced to stay inside and be alone. For her to be happy she was told that she was to control her curse, but seeing that Anna could control it and was still unhappy made her realize something. That it didn't matter, happiness is not gained so easily.

Anna continued, "If a dragon can give a curse that powerful to a human think of what one could do for Elsa. This power is controllable. If she could just get learn from the dragon itself she would have a chance at controlling it."

The family looked at each other. If what Anna was saying was true it meant that Elsa would no longer have to hide, be afraid anymore. This also meant that she would have to go and find this dragon. They trusted that Anna could find the dragon, she found the one that blessed her. Looking over at Elsa the King decided that it was worth the risk.

"What will you need?"

"Just two horses, some coin, and supplies."

"It would be just us?" Elsa asked quietly.

Anna nodded, "It's easier to bring two people up to dragons than it is to bring armies. You Majesty I am a good fighter you know that. Your daughter would be safe with me. When I bring her back she will be in control."

The King nodded and dismissed everyone. When the room was cleared he looked down at his desk it was a picture that Elsa had drawn as a child. The picture was of a white haired girl fighting a dragon. It seemed that the picture was coming true in front of his eyes.


	3. Outside

Elsa looked into the mirror at herself. She was pretty, that she knew. Many people were trying to gain her hand already, but she wasn't of age for two more years. Maybe she would handed off to Wesselton if they had troubles with them. Many even one of the brothers from the South Isles would gain her hand in marriage. All she knew was that she only had two more years of freedom until she was married off. It wasn't like she hated her parents for this. They had told her since she was little that she was going to become the wife of another man.

With a small shake of her head the armor on her bed called. It was thin leather that would protect her a little. If it was her choice she would wear think metal that wouldn't be pierced by anything, but Anna insisted that it wasn't needed. A maid entered the room and helped pull the thin metal with her family's emblem, a snowflake.

"There you go Ma'ma." The maid stated before leaving the room so Elsa could gather what she needed for the trip.

Well Anna was in her room she was fully dressed already and was looking out to the sky. It was a dark morning and that meant that they wouldn't meet many people as they tried to leave the castle grounds. This was a good thing; if they were saw leaving the castle then word would get out leaving the castle open to attacks. The Dragon Slayer was aware that they tried to lock their daughter up in hopes that she would control her powers as she got older. What they didn't realize was the impact that it would have on Elsa when she was forced to go out into the real world. This trip wasn't only for the Dragon, but to open Elsa up to people.

Picking up her sword she felt the weight of it. It was heavy, but with years of training she was able to swing it around as if it was just a wooden sword. This scared her when she thought of how easy she would weld a weapon, on many occasions she had released her sword and almost killed someone that was with her. That was another reason why she traveled alone. Like Elsa she was locked away and wasn't allowed to talk to people. It wasn't her parents, for they had been killed many years ago. Still at age 19 her mind went to them wondering what it would have been like if they had lived.

A soft knock on the door made her brown eyes look up, "Come in."

The Queen walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. With a soft breath she spoke to the Dragon Slayer, "Anna… Elsa is my only child. You may not know this, but she will be the only heir to the throne. I can't have another. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded. The Queen was telling her to bring her daughter back in one piece, that she held the future of a kingdom in her hand. The Queen didn't say another word as she left the room that she was staying. Looking down at the sword again Anna held it tight before placing it in it sheath on her belt. With one last glance around the room she left to go to the stables.

In the stables it was quiet and the only noise was the sound of horses. Walking slowly she made her way to the stall that her horse was. With a soft snort from the horse she took him from his stall and began to get ready for the trip ahead of them.

When Elsa came out she was stunned to see the stallion that Anna was handling. It was black as night and the well-toned muscles in its body were bulging out. The most stunning feature about the horse was its mane. It was long, but well taken care of. The black had strips of purple. All the horses Elsa had ever seen had short manes that were well taken care off. What this what a horse from the outside world looked like?

A familiar snort came from Elsa's left and she patted her horse's nose. This was going to be the first trip she was going to spend not just around the castle grounds. With a small smile the white haired Princess mounted her horse with the help of the maid, sitting side saddle. Seeing this Anna shook her head knowing that they weren't going to be able to ride like that for the whole trip. Without any help Anna mounted her horse swinging her right leg over the saddle and slipped it into the foot hold.

As they left the castle the two looked out in the town of Arendelle. It was silent for everyone was still in bed. With a small kick Anna made her horse travel to the edge of town until they went to a road crossing. Elsa managed to catch up and looked at both roads before looking back at the handsome… handsome? Did she just think Anna was handsome? Before she could think more the rough voice of the Dragon Slayer cleared her mind.

"We go left." Before she kicked the horse to go the way that she had told the Princess, Elsa right behind her.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
